The Bet
by yukikamila
Summary: Minato Dan Junpei taruhan siapa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam ulangan matematika. Kira kira yang menang siapa yaa? Warning: OOC included!
Authors Note:

Warning: OOC Included

Hii fanfic Lovers! Ketemu lagi ama Saya Yuki!

Jadi ini Fic Saya yang kedua, Dan baru pertama Kali bikin yang Gaje XD, maklum kalo jelek atau ada yang kurang.

Disclaimer: karakter yang terdalam Fic ini semua milik Atlus!, coba aja karakter nya milik Yuki.. Minato udah diperkosa duluan Kali! XD.

The Bet

Suatu hari di sebuah Asrama sekolah Gekkoukan yang terletak di Iwatodai.

Para adik kelas sedang berkumpul Dan mengerjakan PR mereka bersama di lantai 2 Asrama tersebut.

"Ahh, bosan.. Capek ngerjain prnya!" Keluh si kambi- eh salah Junpei

"Eh? Baru saja kita mulai 2 menit yang lalu" mengingatkan Fuuka

"Daripada buang buang waktu mendingan juga ngerjain pr bareng" kata Yukari si jutek yang agak gemuk ( author ditinju Yukari )

"Mendingan mati daripada ngerjain pr sebanyak ini!" Kata si Junpei yang langsung berdiri dari kursi.

"Kamu mau ngapain?! Junpei?!" Tanya Fuuka yang mulai panik

"Pei, jangan terlalu dramatis banget deh" kata Minato Yang agak terganggu oleh suasana itu.

"Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Gue mau main ke Arcade dulu! To! Gua pinjem duit dulu! Ntar senin gua bayar" pinta Junpei

"Ah nggak ah, gua capek ama loe.. Udah dua Kali lu janji bakal bayar utang lu 2 minggu yang lalu" tolak Minato

Flashback

"Minato! Gua pinjem duit lu dong! Penting banget! Gua bayar besok!" Kata Junpei sambil memohon mohon pada Minato

"Ya udah.. Besok ya.." Kata Minato.

Keesokan harinya

"To! Gua bayar utang gua minggu depan!"

"Bener nih?"

Seminggu kemudian

"Pei! Hoi! Katanya mau bayar utang!" Tagih Minato pada Junpei yang hutangnya belum dibayar bayar

"Minatoo!"

"Ape?"

"Gua... *berlutut ke bawah* gua pinjem lagi duit lu!"

"Eh?! Duit gua yang kemaren dikemanain!?"

"Gua bayar ntar kalo gua ada duit! Please pwease!" Kata Junpei sambil memohon mohon Dan mencium tangan Minato

"Idih! Pei lu ngapain!? Iya iya.. Tapi jangan cium cium tangan gua dong! Ntar gua dikira maho!" Protes Minato Yang terpaksa harus meminjamkan uangnya ke Junpei.

End flashback

"Ah.. Iya ya.. Gak jadi deh.." Kata Junpei

"Trus.. Kapan lu mau bayar?" Tanya Minato

"Dibilang kalo udah ada duit" tukas Junpei

"udah udah dari pada ngutang ama main game lanjutin aja sana PR mu pei" kata Yukari menyarankan.

"Ah ya udah deh.." Kata Junpei yang menyerah

Beberapa menit kemudian, Junpei mengeluh lagi Dan membuat Minato capek mendengar keluhan Junpei yang seperti di kasih bara di punggungnya.

"To... Ini apa jawabannya?" Keluh Junpei lagi sambil menanyakan jawaban pada Minato

"Nih jawabannya di halaman 209" jawab Minato dengan sabar.

"Ahh maless nyarinyaa" keluh lagi Junpei

"Pei.. Bisa gak sih gak ngeluh!?" Komplain Yukari saking tidak sabarnya.

"Eh.. Besok ada ulangan matematika ya di kelas kita?" Tanya Junpei agak penasaran

"Hah?! Ulangan?!" Kata Yukari dengan terkejutnya

"Kamu gak inget Yukari? Ms miyahara bilang loh" kata Minato sambil mengingatkan.

"Udah gak usah tambah diingetin! Capek diajarin ama Ms miyahara." Membayangkannya saja Junpei sudah pusing duluan sebelum Ms Miyahara memulai pelajaran

"Perasaan lu duluan Kali yang ngingetin kita.." Jawab Minato sambil malas malasan

"To.. Gua gak ngerti kok lu yang suka males malesan ngerjain kok pas ulangan nilainya Bagus?" Tanya Junpei yang heran pada Minato.

"Yang males malesan itu elu, gua tiap malem juga ngereview pelajaran!" Bantah Minato Yang agak tersakiti oleh Junpei

( eaa XD *Author ditendang tendang Minato* )

"Okeh! Kita taruhan! Kalo sampe gua diatas elu nilainya, lu harus mengikhlaskan utang gua Dan lu harus pake baju maid seminggu ke mana saja!" Tantang Junpei pada Minato dengan keberaniannya.

"Boleh juga.., tapi kalo gua yang menang lu harus ngebayar utang lu langsung di hari itu juga ama..." Terhenti Dan memikirkan keinginannya.

"Ngapain mikir mikir dulu!?" Kata Yukari yang dari tadi meratiin para Lelaki idiot itu. *kabuur*

"Ah ama!, lu harus berani ngomong hentai ke Mitsuru senpai!" Tantang Minato.

"Deal!" Jawab Junpei Dan menyetujui taruhan itu.

"Um.. Apakah kita harus melerai mereka?.." Tanya Fuuka yang rasanya ingin melerai mereka.

"Biarkan saja lah mereka kan sama sama idiot " kata Yukari yang agak enjoy.

Akhirnya setelah mengerjakan PR bersama Junpei pun belajar semalaman di kamarnya sampai bab / materi yang akan diujikan selesai, sedangkan Minato hanya asik menonton TV di lantai satu.

Esoknya, Ulangan harian pun berlangsung, Setelah Ms Miyahara keliling membagikan kertas soal.

Junpei yang hendak mengerjakan tiba tiba sadar, Pensil 2B Faber castellnya patah Dan tidak punya rautan untuk meraut kembali pensil tersebut. Ia pun meminjam kepada Minato Yang duduk disebelahnya, tetapi Minato menolak dan memberi tahu kalo sambil pinjam meminjam taruhannya menjadi tidak berarti.

Karena Yukari pasti selalu menolak.

Akhirnya terpaksa jauh jauh Junpei meminjam ke Kenji yang duduk di tempat paling belakang. Setelah mendapat pensil, ia mulai mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Menuju ke soal berikutnya, isi kepala Junpei pun tiba tiba menjadi blank dan lupa semua rumus rumus yang ia pelajari semalaman. ia coba coba memikirkannya tetapi alhasil sama sekali tidak ada sama sekali yang diingat.

Karena waktunya tinggal 3 menit, ia pun terpaksa mengasal semua soal.

Sedangkan Minato Yang mengerjakan dengan santai tetapi teliti pun selesai tepat waktu.

Lalu bel pun berbunyi Dan menandakan waktu istirahat.

Setelah selesai, Junpei Dan Yukari pun menghampiri Minato.

"Bagaimana tadi soalnya?" Tanya Yukari

"Lumayan Tapi bisa dikerjakan" Jawab Minato dengan Nada malas

"Akhh coba saja pensil ku tidak patah!" Keluh Junpei

"Apa hubungannya soal Dan pensil patah?" Tanya Yukari dengan tampang so-what-gitu-?

"Kalo saja pensil nya gak patah bisa langsung dikerjain biar gak blank isi otakku ini!" Bantah Junpei yang tidak terima perkataan Yukari

"Ah sudahlah ayo kita makan saja dulu ntar waktu istirahat nya selesai karena perundingan nggak jelas dari si kambing" jawab Minato sambil nyeret Junpei ke tempat jualan.

"Oi! Siapa yang lu panggil kambing?!" Tukas Junpei sambil diseret Minato

Lalu sepulang sekolah setelah latihan kendo, Minato melihat Junpei yang sedang galau yang hanya memandangi pohon kesemek ( aka persimmon tree) berjam jam.

Dengan heran Minato pun menghampirinya.

"Junpei?"

"Hah? Minato?"

"Ngapain bengong disini?" Tanya Minato

"Eh?! Siapa yang bengong!? Gua cuman mikir mikir buat besok.." Gumam Junpei

"Ah udahlah gak usah dipendem di hati, cuman taruhan ini" hibur Minato

"Jadi.. Kalo gua kalah, gua gk harus bayar ama ngomong hentai ke Mitsuru senpai dong?" Tanya Junpei dengan mata berbinar binar

"Ya nggak gitu juga.., kan udah deal kan? Yaa lu tetep bayar ama ngegodain dengan hentai style ke Mitsuru senpai" Minato sweatdropped

Setelah berbincang bincang sebentar, tak terasa matahari hampir terbenam, akhirnya mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Asrama.

Di dalam Asrama, Fuuka menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua Dan langsung menanyakan tentang ulangan matematika itu.

"Minato kun! Junpei kun! Bagaimana tadi ulangannya?" Tanya Fuuka dengan muka polos

"Lumayan.." Jawab Minato sambil menggaruk dagunya ala karamatsu style sambil pake kacamata hitam

*author digiling*

"Gak mau ngomongin dulu." Jawab Junpei Dan langsung ke kamarnya sambil murung

Fuuka tampak khawatir dengan Junpei, lalu Yukari pun turun tangan dan langsung menjelaskan semua yang terjadi saat ulangan harian.

Esoknya, di pagi hari, dengan percaya diri bahwa ia akan menang, Minato pun cepat cepat bersiap siap ke sekolah Dan tidak sabar ingin melihat nilainya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Ms Miyahara pun membagikan kertas soal yang kemaren dikerjakan.

Melihat nilai yang dicapai, Junpei pun tiba tiba girang Dan guling guling di lantai kelas.

"Woohooo YES! Dapet 63!" Teriak Junpei dengan bangganya

( dapet 63 aja masa bangga banget sih? XD )

Mendengar itu Ms Miyahara membentak Junpei dan menyuruh nya untuk duduk tenang di bangkunya.

Lalu setelah duduk manis di bangkunya, Junpei segera menanyakan nilai Minato.

"To! Dapet berapa lu?" Tanya Junpei dengan santai

Herannya Minato hanya terdiam Dan tiba tiba mukanya merah padam, lalu Junpei melihat kolom nilai yang terdapat di kertas.

Junpei pun dalam hati berkata

"Yess! Minato kalah! Siap siap lo pake baju maid!"

Lalu Minato pun membanting kertas ulangan ke meja, berdiri tanpa alasan di tengah tengah pelajaran Dan langsung nge death glare Junpei

"Pei.." Panggil Minato dengan Nada yang berbeda

Didengar dari nada suaranya.., Junpei pun mulai berkeringat dingin Dan menjadi agak takut.

Lalu

Sepulang sekolah di Asrama Minato pun langsung mengurung di kamarnya Dan tidak menjawab sambutan Fuuka yang Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Um.. Minato kun kenapa ya.?" Tanya Fuuka dengan heran

"Ah itu lho, taruhan mereka" kata Yukari

"Jadi, Minato kun kalah?" Tanya lagi Fuuka

"Iya.. Dia jadi ngambek gara gara Junpei nyuruh dia pake baju maid kemana mana selama seminggu" kata Yukari yang menjelaskan kembali pada Fuuka.

Mendengar penjelasan Yukari tentang Minato akan memakai Baju maid, Akihiko langsung tersedak minuman yang ia minum Dan menghampiri Yukari Dan Fuuka sedangkan Mitsuru pun bengong.

"Apa!? Minato akan memakai Baju maid!?" Teriak Akihiko yang terlihat nafsu banget pada Minato

"Iya.. Emang kenapa senpai?" Tanya Yukari terlihat heran pada reaksi Akihiko.

"Ah nggak" jawab aki yang tersipu malu

Junpei pun meminta agar para perempuan memutuskan baju maid yang akan dipakai Minato besok.

Untungnya Mitsuru sedang membaca majalah majalah Baju maid yang imut, ketika Junpei meminta tolong, Mitsuru pun langsung berdiskusi dengan Yukari Dan Fuuka, dan langsung memesan baju maid yang dipilih Dan dikirim dengan jne ekspress yang paketnya sampai besok.

Besok nya

Sebagai balasan diseret ke tempat jual makanan. Junpei dengan sekuat tenaga menyeret Minato kesekolah dengan baju maid yang dipakainya.

Sesampai disana, semua orang yang setiap Kali melihat Minato tiba tiba menjadi tergoda Dan mulai meneteskan saos Tomat dari hidung mereka.

Dan mulailah kehidupan baru Arisato Minato di sekolah dengan baju maid yang ia pakai selama seminggu.

Author's note: terima kasih yaa yang udah mau baca! :3 jangan lupa review nya ya! Maap kalo garing atau nggak lucu :'3


End file.
